There are various methods that can be employed to adjust or control the melt flow properties and the molecular weight characteristics of an olefin-based polymer produced using a dual metallocene catalyst system. For instance, the catalyst composition and/or the polymerization reaction conditions can be changed to vary the melt flow properties and the molecular weight characteristics of the polymer that is produced. However, additional methods of adjusting or controlling the polymer properties are needed which do not require changes in the catalyst composition or the polymerization conditions. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.